Alvin and the chipmunks:my version Chipwrecked
by Chpwrecked2version
Summary: Well, this is just a parody that came to my mind in the midst of an overdose of total boredom is another version of Chipwrecked is my first story  stinky summary


Our story begins in the home 3 girls or as in the neighborhood called the sisters Grace, as the four spent their free time doing choreography and singing various songs of pop and rock songs, had come to live in California after the mysterious death of his mother, as all groups of sisters could imagine that one was greater than was believed the mother, spoilers, totally obsessed with making things perfect, which had no limits to achieve their dreams but not be the typical girl: boring , bossy, which is believed the most responsible of the world the , compelling and sophisticated nervous it was still a nice girl and occasionally very funny, in this case is the leader of the sisters, Jennifer

Jennifer: SASHA!

and in the case of the girl, stubborn, rebellious, manipulative, courageous, which is believed to be perfect, his only goals are disturbing to anyone who wants to say what to do, daring, danger-loving ladies and gentlemen, here comes the big Sasha Grace

Sasha, now that

Jennifer: that's what you did to poor Mallory, is roll in the mud and taking water from the source

Sasha: because whenever something happens to the dog you blame me?

Jennifer: for the last time you left alone with the end at the vet with a bar of soap in the throat

Sasha: is not my fault that the decided to try the soap

Miranda: Jenn, this time it was my fault, I put perfume and apparently he drink a little

And then there is the one with the great features to make the sad puppy face that makes people lose the courage to blame something, Miranda

Miranda, look at Jennifer, and put his shiny eyes about to do a pot and mourn with crocodile tears

Jennifer: aaaw, do not worry it was probably an accident, do not worry

Sasha is unclear whether Miranda, do not worry honey, if I, SASHA! GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW

Jennifer: It is because you do not leave your dog's face

Sasha walk macabre way to Miranda

Sasha: I hate you

Miranda: i also

the 3 sisters were Jennifer's room as they used to do every night to practice some of the songs that had planned

Sasha: Well Miranda what song you chosen for today?

Miranda: Pink-Please Do not Leave Me

Jennifer: Wow, you if you like Pink

Miranda: no more than the Chipettes, but if I like it

Sasha. that's for sure

Jennifer: before they start to fight if they think and sing?

Sasha and Miranda: okay

(All in chorus)

Da da da da, da da da d

Da da da da-da da

(Miranda)

I do not know if I can yell louder and Stock

How many time I've kicked you outta here?

Or said something insulting?

da da da da-da

I can be so mean when i want to be

I am capable of really anything

I can cut you into pieces

But my heart is broken ...

(Jennifer and Sasha)

Da da da-da da

(Miranda)

Please do not leave me

Please do not leave me

I always say how I do not need you

But it's always gonna come right back to this

Please, do not leave me

(Sasha)

How did I Become so obnoxious?

What is it with you That makes me act like this?

I've never Been This nasty

Can you tell That this is all just a contest?

Wins The One That Will Be The One That hits the hardest

But I do not mean it baby

I mean it, I promise

(Jennifer and Miranda)

Da da da-da da

(Sasha)

Please do not leave me

Da da da-da da

Please do not leave me

Da da da-da da

I always say how I do not need you

But it's always gonna come right back to this

Please, do not leave me

(Jennifer)

I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me

I Can not Be Without, you're my perfect little punching bag

And I need you, I'm sorry.

(Sasha and Miranda)

Da da da da, da da da da

da da da da-da da

(Jennifer)

Please, please do not leave me

(Three)

Baby Please Do not Leave Me

No, do not leave me

Please do not leave me no no no

You say I do not need you But it's always gonna come right back,

It's gonna come right back to this.

Please, do not leave me.

No.

No, do not leave me

Please do not leave me, oh no no no.

I always say how I do not need you

But it's always gonna come right back to this

(Jennifer)

Please do not leave me

Sasha: cute

Jennifer: For you everything is "cute"

Sasha: You have to see things in a positive way

Jennifer: if of course Sasha

then the phone rang Jennifer

Jennifer: apologize me a second "Miss Positive"

Sasha: clear pessimistic take your time

Jennifer: Jennifer here, from whom I get this call?

answered a shrill voice on the phone: from Dave Seville


End file.
